fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 155
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass Saiko ein Senbeisist ist? ------------------------------------------ Immer noch übertönte Saikos gackerndes Lachen die laut knisternden Flammen. Quint blieb ruhig stehen und beobachtete seinen ehemaligen Kollegen, der nun plötzlich sein Gelächter stoppte, da er sich offenbar verschluckt hatte und nun ebenso laut und stoßweise hustete. Noch während der Rothaarige von seinem Hustanfall geschüttelt wurde, schoss er zwei gebündelte Lichtstrahlen auf den Anführer der Todsünden, der davon überrascht wurde, da er nicht einmal erkannte, wie der Angriff überhaupt gestartet wurde. Dennoch konnte Quint im letzten Moment ausweichen, worauf ein weiterer großer Teil des Raumes entflammt wurde. Saikos Grinsen verbreiterte sich soweit, dass es schmerzhaft aussah, als er seine Hand zu einer Pistole formte, mehrere Lichtstrahlen auf Quint abschoss und dabei laut, „Pew Pew Pew!“, rief. Mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite wich Quint den todbringenden Strahlen aus, jedoch bevor er den Boden wieder erreichte, tauchte Saiko neben ihm auf und verpasste ihm einen heftigen Tritt, der ihn durch die hohe Decke krachen ließ. Mit schmerzendem Körper blickte sich Quint in seiner neuen Umgebung um. Es war schwierig zu erraten, für was dieser Raum ursprünglich genutzt wurde, da das Mobiliar durch Loch im Boden, das er gerade selbst verursacht hatte, großteils durcheinander gebracht wurde. Quints Augen blitzten auf als er an der, von ihm am weitesten entfernten, Wand einen kleinen, runden Spiegel hängen sah. Im darunterliegenden Stockwerk stand Saiko, von Flammen umzingelt, und blickte mit seinen verschieden weit aufgerissenen Augen zu dem Loch in der Decke empor. Dann ging er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, geradewegs durch das tobende Feuer, wobei ihn die Flammen nicht verbrannten, sondern sich von ihm wegbogen, auf die nächstgelegene Wand zu und rammte seinen Fuß in das Mauerwerk. Als Nächstes grub er seinen zweiten Fuß ebenfalls in das Mauerwerk, jedoch ein wenig höher als den Vorherigen. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte er solange, bis er die Decke erreicht hatte und, trotz seiner horizontalen Lage, ein weiteres Loch in jene schlagen konnte. Nachdem Saiko durch das neue Loch geklettert war, standen sich die beiden ehemaligen Kollegen erneut gegenüber. Saiko immer noch mit wahnsinnigen Grinsen, Quint mit berechnendem Blick, dann ohne Vorwarnung warf Saiko den Kopf in den Nacken und feuerte einen weiteren Lichtstrahl aus seinem Nasenloch. Zwar war Quint auch von dieser Aktion überrascht, jedoch ließ er sofort den runden Spiegel aus seiner rechten Handfläche erscheinen und lenkte den Lichtstrahl auf seinen Ursprung zurück. Saikos breites Grinsen verschwand als er seinen Zeigefinger dem Strahl entgegenstreckte, worauf dieser sich in verschiedene Farben aufspaltete und danach die Wände ringsum traf. Ein weiteres Mal atmete Saiko tief durch, dann sagte er wieder mit ruhiger Stimme, „Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, weiter meinem Wahnsinn freien Lauf zu lassen, schließlich will ich dich gar nicht sofort töten“, beiläufig fing Saiko den Stuhl, den Quint auf ihn geschleudert hatte, und setzte sich darauf, „Vorhin hab ich dich gebeten sämtliche Aktivitäten einzustellen, da du den Vorfall nicht rückgängig machen kannst. Aber du hast abgelehnt und lieber mit mir gekämpft, obwohl du sehr wohl weißt, das ich dich jederzeit töten könnte. Daraus schließe ich, dass du ernsthaft glaubst mit deinem Plan Erfolg haben zu können, dies weckte meine Neugier. Also sag mir Quint, was gedenkst du zu tun, um alles wieder wie früher werden zu lassen?“ Quint schien einige Augenblicke zu überlegen, dann sagte er langsam, „Das 'G' des 'GMH-Systems', das ist mein Plan!“ Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, in den Saiko Quint nur ausdruckslos anstarrte, dann öffnete Saiko den Mund, „Das G des GMH-Systems? Ich würde dich an dieser Stelle gerne auslachen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dann nicht wieder durchdrehen würde“, Saiko zerschlug ein weiteres Projektil, das Quint auf ihn geschleudert hatte, „Jetzt wird mir dein Plan ein wenig klarer. Du versucht gar nicht die Zeit zurückzudrehen, du willst lediglich ein bisschen Gott spielen. Jedoch möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass 'Gott spielen' uns erst in diese Lage gebracht hat“ Erneut ließ Quint einen Gegenstand erscheinen, den er dann gegen Saiko schleuderte, jedoch zerstörte dieser das Projektil erneut ohne sichtlichen Kraftaufwand. „Mein Plan wird funktionieren! Mit der göttlichen Kraft der Körper-, der Seelen- und der Geist-Frucht kann man einen Menschen erschaffen. Also könnte ich Cosma und Seele wiederbeleben, ich könnte Forge wieder einen Körper geben, ich könnte...“ „Aufhören zu fantasieren!“, unterbrach ihn Saiko, „In deinem achso genialen Plan gibt es genug fatale Fehler. Die Geist- und die Seelen-Frucht, des sogenannten 'Gott-Models', sind im Besitz von Forge und Faust, die dir Beide nicht helfen werden und die entsprechende Körper-Frucht gilt seit Jahrzehnten als verschollen“ Nun war es an Quint zu lachen, „Das sind keine Fehler, nur Hindernisse! Außerdem habe ich sie schon so gut wie überwunden“, als Saiko eine seiner Augenbrauen ungläubig hob, fuhr Quint fort, „Das Forge und Faust mich nicht unterstützen, ist nicht zwingend ein Problem. Da, wie du vorhin bereits erwähnt hattest, dein Verstand keinen Schaden genommen hat, wirst du dich bestimmt noch an unsere Erforschung des Firnsteines erinnern können.“ Saiko stieß einen Laut aus, als würde ihm ein Licht aufgehen, „Aber natürlich. Aber was ist mit der fehlenden Körper-Frucht?“ „Es muss nicht zwingend die Körper-Frucht des Gott-Models sein“, fing Quint an, jedoch wurde er erneut von Saiko unterbrochen, „Was dann auch das 'wahllose' Morden erklären würde. Da du keinen Zugriff auf das 'Gott-Model' hast, kannst du die gebrauchten Körper nicht direkt erschaffen, sondern benötigst Ausgangsmaterial und die Kraft des 'Herrscher-Models' um die gesammelten Leichen zu den gewünschten Körpern umzuformen“ „Exakt“, bestätigte Quint die Aussage seines ehemaligen Kollegen, „Einer meiner Anhänger besitzt die Körper-Frucht des 'Herrscher-Models' und hat sich bereit erklärt meinen Plan zu verfolgen“ „Also um das Ganze zusammenzufassen: Du hast zahllose Menschen ermordet, beziehungsweise ermorden lassen, um dir irgendwie die DNA deiner toten Freunde zusammenzuschweißen und planst danach mit kopierten Teufelskräften ihnen einen Geist und eine Seele einzupflanzen? Fazit: Du bist krank und überschreitest die letzte Schwelle des verrückten Wissenschaftlers, daher werde ich dich nicht mehr umstimmen können und muss dich folglich ausradieren“, um die Aussage seiner Drohung zu untermalen, zerstörte Saiko den Stuhl auf dem er saß und wandte sich bedrohlich Quint zu, der immer noch den runden Spiegel in den Händen hielt. Saiko feuerte einen kleinen Lichtstrahl auf die Aufhängung des edlen Kronleuchters, worauf dieser laut krachend am Boden zerbrach und die Luft für einen kurzen Moment mit funkelnden Glassplittern erfüllte. In diesem kurzen Augenblick zertrümmerte Saiko den Spiegel in Quints Händen und schoss offenbar wahllos Lichtstrahlen in alle Richtungen. Die todbringenden Strahlen wurde daraufhin von den fliegenden Splittern des Kronleuchters und des Spiegels reflektiert und stellten somit ein unausweichliches Gitter aus tödlichem Licht dar. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde alles bis zur Unkenntlichkeit erhellt und dann mit einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion verschwand das gleißende Licht wieder. Saiko lag dort in den Trümmern und blickte auf den weit entfernten Sternenhimmel. Mit seinem letzten Angriff hatte er einen Teil des großen Gebäudes komplett weggesprengt und hatte selbst nur überlebt, da er das Licht mit seinen Fähigkeiten von sich abprallen lassen konnte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Quint kein Glück gehabt hatte.